jacksons at high school
by jeaninereach
Summary: tell me what ya think


Jacksons at high school

It was the beginning of the school year. Michael and tito, Jackie, Jermaine, Marlon, and Janet were getting ready for there sophomore year. They all are in the same grade. They were not that nervous because they all had the same classes together and they were all in homeroom together.

Everyone had there uniforms on and they drove to school. The only one that was nervous about school was Michael. There was a guy named frank who always bullied Michael. Mike did not tell his brothers or Janet because he thought that it was his problem to deal with.

So once they all got to school and Michael went to his locker. His locker was a few down from the rest of the family. While he was at his locker frank came over and grabbed Michael and said you are in for a long year.

Janet saw what he did to Michael. She said guys look. They all ran over to Michael and frank and Jackie said leave him alone. Frank said so Michael you tell you family everything I have been doing to you. Michael didn't say anything. Frank said well I will see you later.

Tito said how long has he been doing to you? Tell us. Michael said I don't want to talk about it. Jermaine said well you don't have a choice Michael. Just then the bell rang.

Michael said we have to get to class. Janet said come and sit with us at lunch and we will talk. Michael said ok. Soon lunch came and mike sat down with his other friends and not with Janet and the brothers because he knew that they sat with the popular kids.

Mike was talking with them and he looked over and saw frank giving him the death stare. Tito saw frank giving him the stare. Tito said I will be right back. He got up and sat next to Michael. Tito said sorry to interrupt but Michael we need to talk to you.

Michael said ok. So they got up and went to another table with the family so they could talk to Michael. Once they sat down tito said start talking Michael. Michael said ok if you must know ever since the start of last year he has been hurting me and threatening me to stay away from you all. He always teases me about how I have vitaligo.

Janet said Michael you should have told us sooner. Then the bell rang and mike said just its my problem I have to go to my locker. He then got up and left. At the end of the day everyone was crowding around in the hallway.

Janet and the brothers were wondering what was going on so they went over. They saw frank by Michael. Frank said Michael has no friends and his siblings hate him. Mike look at your self. You really are a mistake and you don't belong.

He kept going on and on and soon everyone was laughing at Michael. He then saw his family standing there and then he decided to run the other way. He ran outside and sat down on a bench and he started to cry.

The brothers put frank in his spot and Janet went out to go and find Michael but she didn't see him anywhere. After a while mike came back in the school and went to his locker to get his books. Janet and the brothers came up to him and mike said I don't feel like talking about it. He shut his locker and left.

Janet said guys what are we going to do. We cant let frank keep doing this to Michael. What happen today was so bad and its only the first day of school. They all agreed with her. Tito said well first off we need to go and talk to Michael.

So they all went home and they saw Michael laying on his bed. They all could tell that he was upset and hurt and he had every right to be. So Janet said lets go down into the kitchen because I have an idea.

So once they went down there Janet said ok lets make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him. You know that always makes him happy. They all said good idea. So they all got the stuff out and made him the sandwich.

They all went up to his room and Jermaine said Michael we made you your favorite sandwich. Michael said thanks but I don't feel like eating right now. So they put it down and then left his room. They went and put in a movie.

Mike came down a while later and put his dish in the dishwasher. He then was looking out the window and he was thinking of what frank said to him. He knew he was right. So Michael left and went back to his room and laid on his bed.

The next morning came and Janet went into Michaels room to wake him up. Mike said I am walking today so don't wait for me. Janet left and then they went to school.

Mike ran into frank on the way and he starting beating him. Once mike got to school he went to the bathroom to take care of his bloody lip. Jermaine walked in and said mike what happened? Mike said its nothing.

Jermaine said you ran into frank on the way to school didn't you? Mike said yea but don't worry about it. Tito walked in and said what happened? Mike said its nothing, come on we have to get to class. They all left and went to there class. His family was worried about Michael very much.

Once there morning classes were over it was now time for lunch. Michael walked into the lunchroom and sat down by his friends. They were talking and Michael was just sitting there just staring into space.

Once of his friends said Michael you ok? Mike said yea I am fine. Another guy said so are you asking anyone to the dance? Mike said I am not going. They all said what why not? Mike said Janet and my brothers are going to be there and after yesterday I cant show up. I am an embarrassment to them.

While Michael said that Marlon and Jackie walked by an they herd what he had just said. They walked to there table and they told everyone else what they had just herd Michael say. Jackie said well we have to make him go to the dance. He cant miss it because everyone goes and it's the dance of the year.

Back with Michael he said I want to go but I cant. His friend said ok how about you come with us and you only stay for a while and then you can leave. You don't have to stay the entire time if you don't want to but you have to come.

Mike said ok I will come for a while but I wont stay the entire time. Then one of his friends said I have a better idea. I am in charge of the music so why don't you help me that way you don't have to worry about your family. Mike said ok I will help.

The rest of the week went by really fast. It was now time for the dance and Marlon went into Michaels room and said mike your going to the dance right? Mike said yea I am. Marlon said good because you cant miss it because it's the party of the year.

Michael said yea I know that is what my friends told me. So everyone got ready for the dance and then they all left and they were on there way. Once they got to the school they all went in and Michael walked in about 5 min. after them.

Once he walked in he went up by his friend and got the music ready. Everyone was having a great time. Frank went up on the stage and said ok now we are going to honor a few people. They are kind and wise and I am proud to call them my close friends.

Please come up to the stage Jackie, Marlon, Jermaine, tito, and Janet Jackson. They all went up and frank looked over to mike and said I would have called you but you don't belong in this friendship or this family. We all know it.

They all looked over at Michael. He just stood there and then his friend said ok lets get this party started. Mike then hit play and the next song had come on. Everyone got off the stage and sat down at there table.

Frank came over and said you all should be happy. You all are popular and you don't have to worry about your brother will take care of him for you. Jackie said no you leave us and mike alone. What you did was wrong and embarrassing for all of us but for Michael the most. So we all are warning you to stay away.

Frank then walked away. They all looked at Michael taking care of the music. He was talking with one of his friends. Then he started to laugh. He put the next song on and then he shook his friends hand and got down from were he was standing.

They knew that he was leaving. Michael waked outside and he was stopped by frank. Frank said your family told me to stay away from them and you. Michael said I don't care what you do to me. My friends said I should come tonight but I wasn't going to. I am leaving now.

Monday morning I am going to the office to get all my work and stuff because I am transferring schools. You want me out of here fine by me. They wont even know I am gone anyway.

The rest of the weekend mike didn't talk to any of his family. Monday morning came and the bell rang for first class and the teacher said ok I have some new for the class. Michael is not in this class or any class here anymore.

Janet looked at her brothers and they looked back at her with confusion as well. The teacher continued with he has transferred schools. So we are lucky to still have his siblings but I am sure he will me missed.

His friends were upset as well. At lunch his friends sat down and they didn't feel like eating. Janet and the brothers went over and sat down by them and tito said we are just as shocked as you all. Then one of his friends said its not fair.

As the long day had past his friends came out of the school and they saw Michael standing in the parking lot. They ran over to him and said mike why are not coming back? Mike said it's a long story. They all laughed and his one friend said look there is your family.

Mike looked up and saw them and said o god I'm in for it now. Come on lets go before they come over. Mike started to walk away with his friends but Janet ran over to him and said no Michael you are coming home with us. We are all going to have a little talk with you.

Mike said but I want to go out with my friends. Janet said maybe tomorrow. His friend said mike its ok. We will see you after school tomorrow. Mike said ok. He then went home. He went up to his room and laid down on his bed.

He decided to go on to his computer and log on to the chat room. His friends were on so he started to chat with them. Then everyone came into his room. Mike said to his friends I have to go. They all signed off as well.

Mike went back on his bed and said what did you want to talk about? Marlon said care to tell us why you are not in our school anymore and that we had to find out from the teachers and not you telling us on your own?

Mike said I am just getting out of every ones way. I am sorry that I did not tell you but I just figured that it would be easer if you found out by the teachers instead of me. That's all. Tito said Michael why did you leave the school?

Michael said I cant tell you because its to embarrassing. Janet said Michael just tell us. Mike said ok fine. He rapped me. Mike had tears in his eyes. Jermaine said mike I get that you are scared of him and everything but that does not mean you can lie about something like that. Mike looked at him and said you think I am lying?

They all nodded there heads and Janet said mike he would not go that far. Now you are coming back to the school and you are going to deal with him and suck it up.

Michael said I will go back to school but I am staying by my friends and not you all or him. If you think I am lying fine. I don't care but don't think that I will be ok with you thinking that I am the one who is lying about this.

The week went on and mike was back at school and he didn't talk to anyone but his friends. It was now Thursday and the school day was over. Frank went up to Janet and the brothers and said meet me at this building after school. We can hang out there.

They all said ok we will see you soon. So they went to the place and it was dark and gloomy. Then frank said so your brother told you what I did to him didn't he? Janet said wait Michael was telling the truth. You really hurt him.

Frank said yes he was and you didn't believe him. They all felt so bad and angry. Frank said I will continue to hurt your brother and there is nothing you can do about it because he said that as long as I don't hurt you all I can do what ever I want to him.

They all left the place and went home as fast as they could. Once they got there they ran up to Michaels room and he was sleeping. So Janet said we will just talk to him at school. The next day came and mike was at his locker.

Everyone came over and said mike can we please talk to you. Mike said I cant right now. I have to go and then he walked away. Tito said were is he going? They all said I don't know. So they went home and got something to eat.

Michael went home and put on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. He never wears those types of close but he bought them at the store. He packed a bag with the cloths that he always wears. He then went down stairs and went through the kitchen to get a water bottle and then he left.

Everyone looked at him and they were shocked at what he was wearing. Janet said ok is it just me or is Michael wearing what you guys normally wear? They all said no we saw what you saw. Jackie said wait you don't think he is trying to change do you?

Tito said I don't know but were is he going? Marlon said I have an idea. They all looked at him and said were? Marlon said to were frank brought us. They all had a look of horror and then they left and went to the place.

Once they got there they saw Michael laying on the ground but he was in his regular cloths. Frank said he is out cold. Janet said what did you do to him? Frank said you really want to know. They said yea.

So frank said well he was on his way back from seeing his shrink and then he came here and he was trying to confront me and he was being kind and I had enough of him so I basically tortured him and when I mean that I mean I made sure I left marks on his body this time and then I knocked him out and dressed him in his old cloths. I knew that you would all come here so you all have to take your brother home now and lay him on his bed and wait for him to wake up.

He might get dizzy but just leave him. Ask him to show you what I did to him. It was embarrassing and great. I have the video. Marlon said you have it on video? Frank said yea and after you all see it I am going to show it to the entire school.

Frank hit play and they saw mike and he was getting hurt and he was in so much pain. They all could tell. Marlon then said that's it. He walked over and took the tape and broke it. Frank said get out of here and take that freak with you.

So they all left with Michael and went back home and out Michael in his bed. They all were taking turns watching him. Jackie was the one with Michael and he saw mike waking up. He called everyone in and they all came running in as fast as they could.

Once they got in to his room Janet said mike are you ok? Mike looked at them all and said how did I get back here? Jermaine said we took you back after frank showed us the video of what he did to you. Michael said he showed you?

Mike then went under the covers and said I am not leaving this room ever again. Tito said mike show us the marks on your body. Mike said no I cant because they are all over. Tito said its ok Michael. We want to help you.

So mike said fine and got up and went to the bathroom and got undressed and put a robe on. Then he went back in his room and he took off his robe and they all saw his entire body. After a while mike got back into his cloths and he got back into bed and said I meant what I said I am not leaving my room.

Janet said Michael you cant stay in here forever as much as you want to you cant. Mike said I can and I will. He stayed under the covers and tito tried taking the covers off of him but mike would not let go of them.

Tito said Michael we want to help you. Mike said I don't want help though I just want all of this to stop. Tito said we know Michael we all want it to stop as well but you cant stay in here because your scared. You need to stand up for your self and we will be right behind you through the entire thing.

Michael said you guys are so popular at school and I am not so I don't think it would be good if you be there for me. He will show the video at school. So I will go to school get laughed at and run out and leave and this time I am not coming back to the school.

Marlon said Michael you cant let this guy get to you. You cant leave the school Michael. You have to stay with us. We don't want you to leave. Michael said well that's to bad. Trust me when I say its better this way. You all know that.

Michael then said I don't feel like talking about it anymore. Janet said ok get some sleep and then we will just figure this stuff out later. So it was the middle of the night and mike went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

He couldn't sleep at all. Tito came into the kitchen and said mike are you ok? Mike looked at him and said I am staying at school. Tito said what made you change your mind? Mike said I don't want to leave and its time that I start standing up for my self.

Tito said Michael anytime you need us we will help you. Mike said promise? He said yea promise. They both went back to bed and soon it was time to wake up and go to school. Once mike got to school he was having problems with frank again so he went over to tito and the rest of his family.

Mike tried talking to them but they just ignored him. Mike then said tito you promised. Tito looked at mike and he felt bad but then mike just walked away. He went to his locker to get his books. Tito came over and said mike I am sorry. Mike said its fine I have to go. Tito went over by every one else and told them all about the convocation that they had together.

Jermaine said well were is he going? Tito said I am not sure. Then Janet said lets follow him. So they all left. Mike was walking in the park and then he went into the woods. He followed the path and it led to a river. Mike just sat down. He goes there to think and to clear his mind.

He then laid down and he was right in the sun. Jackie came out and mike saw him and he sat up and said how did you know I was here? Jackie said we all followed you. Mike saw everyone and said I come here to get away from everything.

Mike asked why did you follow me? Tito said well I need to talk to you and I didn't know were you were going so we followed you. Janet said well we will let you to talk. Tito said thanks and every one else left.

Tito said you shouldn't sit in the sun mike. Mike said when I am here I forget about everything including my vitaligo. So what did you want to talk about? I was going home in a while anyway. I wasn't going to be gone all night. Tito said you needed us and I promised you and then I broke it. I am sorry mike I really am.

Michael said tito don't worry about it. Its fine. Mike the changed the subject. He said so do you now how to get back home? Tito said well your coming with me. Its getting dark any way and you are not staying out here alone especially with frank after you all the time.

Mike said ok lets go then. So they both went back home. Once they got home mike went into his room and went on his computer to talk to his friends on the chat room. He was on his computer when he got a incoming video message and it was from frank.

The message said Michael you are finished. I know that you are staying at the school and let me just say this it is going to be a long year for you and your family. That's right I will hurt your family if you go near them at all. If you don't go near them they wont get hurt. So think about your family and it would be on you Michael. Michael got up and ran out of his room and through the kitchen. Everyone saw him and they got worried but they followed him outside. Michael needed fresh air. He ran outside and just fell on to the ground and he started to cry.

Every one ran over to him. Jackie said mike what is wrong? Michael said I cant show you. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Janet said mike we wont get hurt and you cant get hurt to now show us what is wrong.

Michael said fine. So he got up and they followed him to his room and he sat down at his computer and replayed the video for them . while they watched it mike laid down on his bed and put the covers over his face.

He was so scared and so upset. After the video was done Janet said ok we have to do something. Wait were is Michael at? Tito said he is under the covers. Jermaine went over to him and sat on the bed. He then said mike don't be scared. We all are going to be fine and so are you. Michael said I don't care if he hurts me but if he hurts you then its still on me.

Jermaine said well we all care if you get hurt. We are going to go and turn this video in and Marlon is going to stay here with you while the rest of us go. When we come back we are all going to hang out including you Michael. Enough is enough.

Michael then said why cant I come with you all? Jermaine said because we are now going to handle this. mike said fine. Then they all left and Marlon said mike you want to go down stairs? Michael said yea I guess so. So they went down to the living room.

They sat down and Marlon said Michael can I ask you something? Mike said yea. Marlon then said why do you always feel left out? Mike looked at him and then said o come on you guys are the popular ones at school. I'm not and I never will be.

Marlon said well we don't care what people think you are one of us and we know the real you and its there loss because they don't know you. Mike said well maybe its better that way. Marlon said you don't mean that Michael. Mike just looked away.

Marlon then said listen you have been through a lot and its still only the start of the year. We will be here for you. You are always there for us. We are a family Michael and don't let what other people say get to you.

Michael said yea I guess you are right. Marlon laughed and said I know I am right. Mike laughed as well. The front door opened and everyone came in and Jackie said ok mike they have him locked up. Mike said good. I want to thank you all for helping me get through this. it really means a lot to me. Janet said mike you don't have to thank us.

Mike said yes I do. If there is anything I can do please can you tell me. Tito said mike trust me when I say you do enough and I mean that in a good way. Mike said yea I know. I feel like I owe you guys so much though for everything.

Janet then said Michael trust us ok. Michael just nodded his head. Then he said I am going to go to bed I will see you all later. When mike went up to his room he got on the phone and he decided to throw them all a party.

It was set for the next day at his house. So the next day came and he told everyone about it and they were happy. They all dressed really nice. So then at night there were a lot of people at the party. Tito was looking for Michael but he could not find him.

So he went over by Janet and the rest of the brothers and said were is mike at? One of there friends said o he is out front helping with the parking and everything. He also said that he will be out there the entire time so you all can have a good time.

Tito said I am going to go and get him. So he went out front and saw Michael talking to someone. Tito came over and said I need Michael now. He pulled him over. Michael said what's wrong are you guys ok? Tito said why are you not enjoying the party with us Michael?

Michael said I am but I need to help out as well. Tito said no you need to come and hang with us and have a good time. Michael said tito I will be back there in a few ok. He started to walk away then tito said you better mike.

He went back with everyone else. Michael did not show up like he said that he would. He was in the kitchen talking to the cook. Mike started to walk to the door but he opened it and saw everyone coming and he quickly ran under the table so they would not find him.

Janet said to the cook do you know were our brother is? The cook said I just saw him a while ago but I don't know were he went. You now Michael he is always on the go and he wanted this night to be perfect for you all. They all said yea we know.

They decided to go back to the party. It was a great night. Soon it was time for bed and they all fell asleep. The next day they all went to school and they saw Michael at his locker. Tito went over and said mike we looked for you last night.

Mike said o yea I was busy sorry. Tito said you were going to come and hang with us and you didn't. mike said I know I am sorry I really am. Janet said well where were you? Michael said I was all over last night.

Jermaine said well we wanted to thank you Michael. We love you and it meant a lot to us. Michael said I am glad that you had a good time and I love you guys to.


End file.
